Dancing OR Ice
by Kburn
Summary: Friendship fic between Taranee and Corny. Taranee is kind of annoyed at Peter taking up her friend time and tries to surprise Cornelia while the two aren't together.


Disclaimer: Does not own W.I.T.C.H

AN: Little break from serious stories. And why not another one of my mini friendship fic. So here's a little Taranee Corny friendship fic. The Title name is a pun on the reality TV show, Dancing on Ice.

Dancing OR Ice.

It was winter. WITCH stuff had been slow and there wasn't much for the girls to do. Hay Lin was busy helping at the dragon. Will was on holiday with her mother and step-father. While Irma had gone to see her grandparent with the rest of her family. This left Taranee with not much to do. Stuff at Jensen had been going slow, as many of the people had gone off to do stuff for the winter holidays. This left Taranee with not much to do. Reading only got her so far, before it started to bore even here. She couldn't even spend much with Cornelia to waste time, as her brother keep taking up her time.

It was unfair really, Taranee and Cornelia were friend and her brother was spending more time with her then she was. It didn't matter that they were going out, Cornelia should really see more of Taranee now she going out with her brother. Well that was what Taranee thought, but it was mostly untrue. She knew in her heart that it was the boredom getting to her that made her feel like her friend was ignoring her.

It was around 3pm and Taranee would guess that as usual Peter was on a date with Cornelia and that she would have to spend her entire afternoon bored out of her mind. "Might as well get another book to read." Taranee said to herself getting up off her bed and going downstairs to see if any book on the main bookshelf looked decent. Upon getting to the bottom of the stairs Taranee turned to the left and saw here brother. Thinking it was strange she couldn't resist but to read his mind to find out why he wasn't out with Cornelia.

(Man I wish Cornelia didn't want to ice-skating today.) Peter thought to himself getting Taranee attention. She tried digging some more. (I guess she just wanted to go be herself for once.) Peter said in his mind. Taranee mused over the thought, she knew that Cornelia skating lesson were not today, so why wouldn't Cornelia want Peter to go with her. Taranee curious was really taken now, and because she was bored she wanted to dig for more. She knew that if she wanted she could ask Cornelia with the mental link but that would take seconds and she had a whole evening to waste.

Taranee wasted no time at all on her little hunt of time wasting. Running back upstairs she grabbed some money and the jumped into some clothes that were slightly better for ice skating. Now Taranee hadn't done much ice skating in the past, but enough to know that while jeans where good when you fell over because they were tough, the slight lack of mobility just cause you to fall more instead.

Running out the door, Taranee was going to either surprise Cornelia or give her a heart attack either way seemed more fun then being indoors for another day. It didn't take long to show up at the local ice rink, even if Cornelia wasn't actually here it was something to do. Waiting in line, Taranee paid for both entry and to hire some skate and moved to the locker area switched into the skates and put her trainers in one of the lockers.

It was unsteady and bladed feet that Taranee moved to the ice looking around to find Cornelia. She couldn't see her and Taranee wondered if she had wasted the trip here. "Might as well try a little." Taranee muttered to herself stepping out on to the ice and starting to skate not like a idiot but with no where near the level of decency that most people here had.

Still it didn't take long for Taranee to fall, she just wasn't used to trying to move on ice like Cornelia was but at least she was lucky. Not only did she fall in a way that didn't hurt, but she slid across the ice and into the back of someone else. "Watch it would you!" The girls Taranee hit exclaimed. Taranee knew that voice and turned to see he girl she was here to run into. Taranee tried to act surprised. "CORNELIA??" She said loudly as if it wasn't expected. "TARANEE??" Cornelia exclaimed back and help Taranee to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Cornelia asked first. "I was about to ask you the same, I though you would be with my brother." Taranee said covering herself.

"Peter at your house how could you not know that." Cornelia said finding it strange. "Well he been out with you some much I didn't even think about it, I just decided to come out randomly so I had something to do." Taranee said. "And you decided to go ice skating?" Cornelia said unconvinced that Taranee would pick ice skating over other things. "Self torture make you smarter." Taranee said trying to be funny.

Cornelia still wasn't convinced out of all the guardians Taranee was one of the worse on the ice, it might something to do with risking melting the place down but why would she try. "Come on then, I'll try and teach you again." Cornelia said, she had tried in the past and it was why Taranee didn't wipe out every time she tried to move. "Thanks I'm starting to regret trying something I'm so bad at." Taranee said following Cornelia lead.

It was at the point Cornelia risked something, she tried using the mental link to pick up on Taranee surface thoughts, the thoughts that were so close to the top of the mind their mental link let the other pick up on them like emotions. (I knew this was a bad idea.) Was what Cornelia managed to pick up on, but that could mean anything, and Taranee would notice if she tried again. "Come on Taranee it not that hard, think of it like dancing." Cornelia said helping Taranee alone by a hand while she skated backward herself.

"So how are you and Peter doing?" Taranee asked as Cornelia tried to once again teach her to skate. "We're good, i've seen so much of him recently though I told him I wanted to go skating alone." Cornelia said trying to pick up on Taranee emotion again, to see what her friend really thought of her dating her brother. (She going to figure out I read his mind.) Cornelia heard in the back of her mind from Taranee instead of Taranee opiuon on them as a couple. Cornelia stopped dead on the spot, causing Taranee to crash into her and knock both of them down.

Both screamed as they hit the floor and quickly got up off the ground, with the help from each other. "I can't believe you." Cornelia whisper to Taranee. "What?" Taranee replied not knowing Cornelia had heard her thoughts. "You read Peter mind, that why your here." Cornelia whispered with a huff before turning away and skating to the exit of the ice rink. Taranee tried to follow as quickly as she could using the side of the rink to do so.

By the time Taranee reached the locker Cornelia was already putting on her shoe so she could leave. Running to her locker she grabbed her shoe, left her skates and locker key with the guy and ran after a leaving Cornelia in her socks her trainers in her hand. "CORNELIA WAIT UP." Taranee shouted as she followed her friend outside. The floor outside was freezing and he uncovered feet felt like they were dieing. Slipping on her trainers she quickly ran after Cornelia her laces flopping about like mad.

"Cornelia I'm sorry." Taranee said catching up and grabbing Cornelia sleeve. Cornelia turned round and was about to shout when she noticed there were people around. Instead she lent in so the could speak without overhearing. "You read your brother mind and then followed me here what wrong with you?" She said in harsh whispers. "I'm sorry, it just I've been so bored with everyone away I just wanted to spend sometime with my friend before Peter started taking it all again." Taranee admitted looking down at the ground but still holding onto Cornelia sleeve. "Your jealous of your brother taking up all my time." Cornelia said smiling she couldn't help but find it slightly amusing. "You could have told me Taranee, I understand." Cornelia said pulling her into a hug. "No come on." She said pulling Taranee with her. "Wha?" Taranee said surprised at the sudden mood change. "Well you just tried ice skating again, so how about I go try dancing." Cornelia said happily, and the pair of the had a amazing night out dancing.


End file.
